thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Stuck in Pluto". Plot (At the King's castle, the King of Pluto watch over the view of the planet as the Princess show up to her father) *Princess: Dad, we should talk about this. *King of Pluto: Not right now. Can't you see i'm watching my own planet in protection? *Princess: Why would you let the animals out of misery? They look innocent to me. *King of Pluto: They hurt one of our members and also, they ride a spaceship with a 1500 year old alien skeleton in hands! *Princess: That is the most disgusting thing i have ever heard. *King of Pluto: I hate those animals so much. Tomorrow, we will set track on Earth and blow up the planet for good. Next, we will study on dimensions and how to get into Pat and Stan's world from destruction. *Princess: You're going to study the multiverse? *King of Pluto: Yes. It's also called a omniverse. *Princess: What happen if you blow up the universe? We could all be killed in the process. *King of Pluto: I'm not going to destroy the universe. I want some power. Power for our planet to get bigger. *Princess: You're being ridiculous. *King of Pluto: And you're being silly to your own dad and king. No savior is coming to get you. *Princess: You're a fraud. *King of Pluto: You called me a fraud?! Guards, take her to her room! *Princess: No, you're making it worse. *Alien Guard #1: Come on. *Alien Guard #2: To your room. *Princess: Dad, you gotta stop this. *King of Pluto: No need my daughter. Tomorrow, we are making our amends. *Princess: Everything you said is not right. *Alien Guard #1: *push the Princess* Go! *King of Pluto: Trust in worthy, those furry animals will be taught a lesson. (Back in the prizon zone, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Bunga and Emily are trap in the cage cell together) *Timon: Man, we're never getting out. *Pumbaa: I wanna go home. *Pat: Me too. We have friends and family to take care of. *Stan: No matter what, we have been brought here for nothing. *Bunga: Aw man, i have to work with the Lion Guard too as well. *Emily: You work with the Lion Guard? *Bunga: Yeah. It's a group of animals that work together to protect the Pride Lands. *Emily: It's acutally a Lion Guard. So you're not a lion. *Bunga: Of course not. It was all Kion's idea to make us one. *Emily: So it is different animals in different groups to become members. *Bunga: Yes. The first time ever that a lion would ever done. *Timon: Meh, i wish i was a Lion Guard member. *Pumbaa: Too bad, we live in the jungle and we live in the falls of Hakuna Matata to cool ourselves in a resort. *Pat: I'm tired. *Stan: Me too. *Timon: Even the prisoners are up, trying to escape. *Pumbaa: Aren't we suppose to sleep at the moment? *Pat: Did the guards tell us? *Stan: Who knows? *Alien Guard #3: Boys, go to sleep! *Emily: Fine, but first of all, i'm a girl. *Alien Guard #3: I don't care. Sleep! *Bunga: Let's just sleep. *Stan: I knew it was going to happen. *Timon: Stupid aliens, don't ask me. *Pumbaa: I hope Simba is doing fine. *Timon: He shouldn't have join in our cage. Why get caged on a own cell? *Pumbaa: I don't know. They miss a big opportunity to let us all together in one prison cell. (Back in Simba's prison cell, Simba is bored all alone since he has no one to play with while being trap in the prison zone) *Simba: I hate this day. Stupid aliens, why did they trust them in the first place? (Back with Timon's group cell) *Pat: No person is here to save us all. *Stan: We need to find a way out of here. Look like the aliens are sleeping, but we can make it through to mark our escape. *Pumbaa: But not without Simba. *Bunga: Who are the tunnel diggers in here? *Timon: Ooh, me. *Emily: I can dig as well. *Timon: I will dig a tunnel for you guys and we will get the heck out of this place in no time. *Pat: Yay, we're going home. *Stan: This is pretty much of the easiest adventure we ever had. *Timon: Time to Digga Tunnah. *try to dig on the ground* Wait a minute, why is the ground so chrome? *Pat: Please don't tell me the ground is made of metal. *Stan: It's chrome you hippo child. *Pat: I'm not a child. How dare you made a fool of me. *Timon: Guys, i can't dig on the hard ground. I guess we're stuck! *Pat: What?! No! No, no, no, no, no! It's a big nightmare come true. *Pumbaa: We're all doomed and die. *Pat: It's a disaster, it's a disaster, it's a disaster. *lay on the wall* *Stan: Patrick! Stop whining! This is the 50th time you whine in a year. *Pat: I want to go home and play some fighting video games! Get me out of here! I have to use the restroom. *Bunga: Uh, the toilet's right here. *Pat: *faint* Ugh, we're so dead. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan 3 (Chapter 4) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65